


A Wizard in Gothan City!

by EmpireSunIncInerator



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireSunIncInerator/pseuds/EmpireSunIncInerator
Summary: Claiming custody of her nephew Harry James Potter after eight years of legal battles, Juniper Darla Evans, twin sister of Lily Potter, goes to great lengths to get her nephew out of the clutches of both Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort and a rising war that they claim Harry has a part in. Finding the opportunity in America they come to Gotham City. Their lives along with certain superhero's in spandex will never be the same again.





	A Wizard in Gothan City!

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Let today be the start of something new!

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“--I’ve heard so many stories about the old manor from your Grandfather. Supposedly it has a garden with a pond and--” Juniper stopped talking, biting her lip when she looked over at her nephew. 

 

He had curled himself protectively into the farthest corner of the seat, closets to the car door. His knuckles were white from gripping the door handle so hard. his other hand holding onto the seat belt as if it might snap off at any second. 

 

Juniper internally cringed, her little nephew still hasn’t become accustomed to her or her attempts at communicating and caring for him. The inner loathing for her older sister Petunia and her atrocious husband spiked, but for Harry’s sake she shoved it down deep. 

 

This is why they had moved countries, putting an entire ocean between them and Britain. Harry needed a fresh start, a better environment to have fun and be a normal kid. ‘As normal as a Wizard kid can be.’ She internally thought, a smile curling onto her lips as she took another peek at Harry out of the corner of her eye. He had uncurled a little bit, but was still tense. 

 

Harry James Potter was eight when Juniper Darla Evans finally won custody of him only six months prior of their move. Juniper, since the moment her twin sister Lily Potter had died, wanted to raise Harry herself. It was something Juniper was sure Lily would have wanted her to do. Instead the court had simply thrusted Harry into her shrew of an older sister’s arms without even hearing her out. 

 

It took years of fighting the law system and laying her career on the line to finally win over the court and gain full custody of her traumatized and neglected nephew. It wasn’t easy, the manipulating old goat known as Albus Dumbledore made it near impossible for her. If it wasn’t for her trusted friend, Severus Snape, going behind the headmaster’s back, she was certain she’d never have gotten Harry away from her sister and her walrus of a husband. 

 

‘Don’t think too hard on it Juniper,” Her mind whispered as her hands clenched tightly on the steering wheel. ‘You’ll lose your temper and scare Harry. Think about Harry. Petunia and Vernon are facing child neglect and most certainly would be spending time in jail. Dudley is with his pug-faced aunt. You have Harry now, nothing else will ever change that.’ She breathed out slowly, making it seem casual instead of the angry snort that wanted to come out. 

 

She took another look at Harry, surprised when she found him staring at her. His green emerald eyes widened in fright and he quickly averted his gaze out the window. Juniper tried to hide the disappointment on her face, Harry was getting better, perhaps not at the rate Juniper would like but she wasn’t going to rush him. She’d dealt with neglected children in the past and having patience was key to their recovery. She just hated the fact that her nephew was a victim to such cruelty. 

 

Petunia never liked Lily, always held a grudge against her for being a witch, perhaps the fact that Lily was seen as more special in the family than she was. Juniper never understood her older sister’s animosity towards her twin and still doesn't. Juniper herself wasn’t born a witch and she didn’t hold any bitterness towards her twin for being one. In fact she was happy for her sister who showed such enthusiasm and love for her wizard things like charms and potions and whatnots. 

 

Lily’s world was strange to Juniper and much she still didn’t understand. Though just because she didn’t understand most of it, didn’t mean she didn’t embrace Lily’s life as a witch. For Lily, Juniper learned all she could to be apart of Lily’s new world and in a way, tell her sister she wasn’t alone. That Juniper was standing beside her and cared about her enough to try to comprehend what the heck a Flew Network was. 

 

Petunia however, didn’t. Petunia held onto those negative feelings towards Lily and took them out on Harry. Innocent, sweet, defenseless Harry. By the time Juniper came with a court order claiming her guardian rights, Harry was nearly comatose. If Juniper hadn't been more worried about getting Harry to a hospital she would have shot Vernon, who stood over little Harry with a belt in his hands. 

 

When Harry had finally awoke in the hospital bed Juniper nearly bawled her eyes out. Because in Harry’s eyes, the same shade as her’s and Lily’s, was a look of maturity filled with horror that no child should ever have in their eyes. 

 

When Juniper took Harry home he spend countless days hauled up in one of Jupiter's guests rooms, renovated to any child's needs. Some point he wouldn’t unlock the door and she had to slide his food underneath the door. Around this time she had her first ever face-to-face encounter with Albus Dumbledore. 

 

The moment she had opened the door and saw the old man standing there, faking that kind grandfather expression that gets everyone’s guards down. She knew nothing good would come of their conversation. She had been right too think so too. The old goat had tried to persuade her into giving Harry to a magical family that could raise him properly and at first, Juniper was inclined to agree with him. Then she realized that Harry needed her more than any stranger did, that she cared too much for Harry to simply give him away like a christmas present. Harry needed her just as much as she needed him.

 

Their meeting had ended on a sour note. Both forcing cheerfulness and goodwill. As soon as he was out the door she knew she had to get them both out of Britain as soon as possible. What better place than America? The land of opportunity and freedom. What a better place to settle? A bonus was one of the manors left in James Potter’s name...or Harry’s name now. Moving was essential and when rummaging through her brother-in-laws credentials she had stumbled upon one of his grandfather’s old properties who, through James, Harry owned. 

 

Seeing the opportunity Juniper packed up and took them to America as soon as the proper paperwork had been filed and confirmed. Now they were headed towards Gotham City, their new home. 

 

“Hey, want to listen to some music?” Juniper asked, one of her hands reaching for the tuner dial for the cars radio. She stopped midway when Harry shook his head, his mop of wild hair obscuring a portion of his face. Though his emerald green eyes could be seen peeking out behind the black strands. Harry’s glasses hadn’t been fixed before their move, so Juniper settled on getting him disposable contacts for the time being. In her opinion he looked just as adorable as he did with glasses. 

 

“Alright then, but if you change your mind don’t hesitate to tell me.” Juniper stressed, returning her hand to the steering wheel. 

 

Juniper never thought she’d have to raise a child. Her entire life had revolved around her career as a police officer. She never contemplated finding a spouse and raising a few children. That was more Lily’s dream and so Juniper settled on being the badass aunt that was constantly admired by her nieces and nephews. When Lily and James were murdered however...those life plans had come to a halt. Now her focus was on Harry, her nephew and now in a sense-her son. 

 

Juniper stopped at an intersection, her JPS telling her to take a right. When she did a smile bloomed across her face, her eyes filling with excitement as reached over to gently nudge Harry’s shoulder. She tried not to take it personally when he shied away from her touch. 

 

“Look,” Juniper said, pointing to their left where in bold letters hung an Interstate Highway Sign . “Gotham City dead ahead.” 

 

Juniper felt enthusiastic about this move. It was a new start to both of their lives and hopefully, one for the better.


End file.
